String Theroy
by Classic Dinosaur
Summary: Two Renesmes, alternate universe, they can communicate only when dreaming. One chose jake, the other didnt. Each have completely different lives based on that desicion alone.
1. Chapter 1

**so this is my first story, i hope you like it. review and yes add to your favs. :D ill give you a cookie if you doooooo!**

Rain

It was drizzling outside. But I didn't care, I loved the rain, walking in it anyways. I could always think when it was raining. There was just something about it that made me so calm and thoughtful. I had decided to walk to school for this exact purpose, though Alice wasn't all that supportive of me getting my clothes wet. But I didn't care I was just happy to be outside. The rain reminded me of forks, my hometown were I was born, The one place that would always be home. We moved every 4-5 years. So I never have a true home, well you know except forks (like I said).  
I walked up the steps of Granbury high. Another day of pretending I belong, pretending that I don't want everyone's blood, that I don't want to kill them. I asked Carlisle why the bloodlust was so strong. I didn't use to want it so badly. He thought it was because I was "fixed" or "settled" like them. But that didn't make any sense to me. Why would I need blood more now that I had stopped growing, stopped maturing at 17 ½.  
I took a deep breath and sighed. Then I opened the doors and walked in and as soon I walked in I was ambushed by tons of people wanting to know what I did over the weekend. Were did I go? Who was I with? Why didn't I call or text them back? Could they go with me next time? If they only knew I was out hunting and if they were there they would probably be dead right now. I told them I was hiking with my parents. That wasn't a complete lie. I was hiking with my parents, though not with Carlisle and Esme, Who everyone thought were my adoptive parents.  
My best friend Gabby and I walked to AP English; she talked the whole way there. Her name certainly suits her. She loved to talk and they only times she ever shut up was during class, otherwise she couldn't stop. We walked in and found our seats. We sat next to each other but never talked. We both loved to learn but I had been through this, twice already, since I was about 8 years old, Though this was the first time through that I would be a real teenager. I was determined to make the best of it.  
I got out my notebook and a pencil. It was Monday so that meant Mrs. Jones's would most likely give a lecture which would then mean a "surprise quiz" on Friday. The bell rang and she began. I listened without listening, occasionally scribble something important, but my mind was elsewhere  
I was in forks. It was snowing and I was with a man, "Jakey!" I heard myself say. I searched my mind and the named rang a bell. Jacob! Jacob Black! That was the name. We were playing a game, seeing who could get the bigger kill. We were racing; I was fast even at that age. I remember taking down a large elk, while he not to be outdone by a three month old, took down the second biggest one, which still made me the winner.  
DING! DING! DING! The bell for second period aroused me from the memory. I wondered all day who Jacob was, why was he in my memory and why was it that I had no recollection of him? I was resolved to ask mom and dad when lunch came. The hours dragged by slowly. I couldn't wait for the bell to ring and when I finally did I al but ran vampire speed down the hall.  
I told gabby I wouldn't be sitting with her; instead I would be sitting with my family. "Ok," she said "but I get dibs tomorrow!" I laughed and told her sure.  
I went over towards they were sitting. We were supposed to be adopted brothers and sisters which was kind of sick when considering that they were all married, I mean I even had to play sister to parents! Eww! "Hey mom! Dad!" I said sliding into my seat across from them and in between Alice and Rosalie.  
"mom, dad, who is Jacob black?" and as soon as I asked it they looked at each other, I could feel Alice and rose stiffen, jasper sent a wave of calm across the table, while, Emmet stayed quite. "Nessie", he said, "this isn't really a discussion for here, and we should have it at home." I stared them down, "fine, let's go." I said setting my jaw and making my voice sound like steel. I saw them look at each other; you know the look that has an entire conversation in just one glance. We all got up and left. I first went of to gabby "I have to leave Gabby, Family emergency." which wasn't a total lie. I guess. "Ok, do you need me to swing by and drop of the rest of your homework and some of my notes later?" she asked. If it were anyone else I would have said no, but since it was gabby I said yes and left.  
I climbed into the backseat of dads Volvo. I don't know why he loved these kinds of cars so much, but I really don't want to ask because he will just go into a long boring conversation about cars that quite I frankly I don't care to listen to.

"So are we going to talk or ride in silence the whole time."  
"Renesme, this really is a conversation where we want to sit face to face." dad said from up front. I nodded knowing that this was important to them. So for the rest of the rode I crossed my arms and look out of my window into the damp gray sky.

Mom and dad sat on the couch next to each other looking anxious, while I sat in the chair across from them.  
"So, who is Jacob black?" I asked determined to know.  
"Understand Nessie, we did this for you. We wanted you to have a normal, well normal as possible, childhood, high school experience. And we were not going to let him mess that up." dad told me very matter-o-fact.  
"Ok so what does he have to with high school and experiences,?"  
"Understand this because it is important. We wanted you to have a choice, a choice to be with who ever you wanted. Not forced into a relationship. You see Nessie we wanted you to go to high school have boyfriends go on dates, get your first kiss. Be a normal girl before we told you about him." mom said. "When you were about four months old, we sat down with Jacob while you were with rose, we asked him to leave you alone. We understand it was very hard for him, but he understood our point of view too. He knew that we thought it best that you grow up as normal as you could, before well before he came back." mom sighed and look at dad, as if to say you carry on with this. "You see Renesme, Jacob imprinted on you when you were but 10 minutes old." dad said, and I thought, what the hell is imprinting? I must have looked confuse because dad decided to take the liberty to explain. "Imprinting, happen when a werewolf finds his, or her in one case, soul mate. Their other half if you will. So when you were born and Jacob saw you he knew you were his other half, he adored you, would do anything for you, which is why he left. Do you understand?"  
"Kind of, he fell in love with me right? He wanted to make sure I was safe and loved and protected? He loved me enough to leave." I saw mom wince at these words. I wondered why. "But, he's a werewolf? Why would he imprint on me? I am a vampire! His natural enemy!" I said almost a little too loudly.  
"Well you are part human, part vampire. We don't know why this happened Nessa, why it was you but it was and we were going to wait until you were 18 and have this but seeing as how you have asked now we decided that you would be better off knowing," I stare at them in shock. How could they not tell me this? I mean I have never kept secrets from them, ever! Well considering dad could read minds I really didn't have a choice now did I. I walked over to them and showed both of them the memory from first period.  
"I have no Idea on how to handle this! I mean when I meet him am I supposed to love him, be nice, or will it be awkward?" I was ranting and they knew it, it was rhetorical as well they just looked at me.  
I climbed the stairs and went to my room. I laid down and took a nap. I dreamed, what about? I'm not sure, I just remembered that there were colorful blurs and movements that seemed like dancing and one; one was of a rustic brown wolf with smiling eyes. I was not sure whether it was Jacob or not, I just remember a wolf. I woke to a doorbell ringing. I knew it was Gabby, so did dad who told mom. They left or went to their room. I ran down the stairs and opened the door and let gabby in.  
"hey, here is my notes but I'll need them back tomorrow, and your homework." she handed me a yellow folder with a smile face on it.  
"Thanks, um do you want to come in and wait it out while I copy them?" I really hoped she didn't because then I would have to write normal speed which was tedious.  
"no, I have to go, Ally wanted to catch a movie and I said I'd go with her, she would have invited you to but you weren't at school so she didn't think to invite you, because I told her that you had a family emergency." she finally slowed down to take a breath. I laughed at her,

"Go Gabby, have fun with Ally, I won't mind." she smiled grateful that I wasn't mad. It's a good thing I wasn't the jealous type. I turned and closed the behind me and went to my room were I got to work immediately. It took about five minutes to copy her notes, and do the homework. I was finished at 7:00 on the dot. I got up and went to my window. I looked out and it was still raining. I grabbed my jacket and yelled as I walked out the door, "I'm going for a walk! Be back before ten!" Then I ran. When I was safe distance from them I slowed to a walk.  
I thought a lot about Jacob Black. What was he like, was he funny, boring, kind, rude? Did he really love me? Or is it because of the imprint? Would he have loved me had it not be for the imprint? My mind swirled with several questions such as these. I wandered around, I suddenly felt cold. I pulled my jacket tighter around me. I bent my head down, my dark bronze curls enveloped my face protecting it from the cold a while longer. I looked at my wrist to check the time and say that it was 9:30 p.m. I had no idea were I was and suddenly I felt light headed. I turned a corner and saw Gabby, she was walking with Ally, I could over hear them talking. I didn't want to interrupt them but I had no idea were I was! So I ran up to her.  
"Gabby! Hey umm, could you tell me where I am. I got lost."  
"Wandering around in the rain alone again," she laughed," Nessie your house is just a mile from here," she pointed to the east. I hugged her and ran of, waving bye to ally.  
When I got home it was 2 minutes later and I was so tired. I ran up to my room and crashed on the bed not even bothering to change clothes or get under the covers.

**to clarify, what may be confusing, nessie has stopped aging, thats what i meant by settled. i mean she is still living like humanly, but u wont see any physical changes, she still has her friend visiting which sucks for her. **

**another thing, renesme hasnt seen jacob since she was four months old, and has a thing selective or repressive memory, the idea being, it hurt so much to lose him that she blocked the pain. and let me know what ya think. constructive critisism is greatly apreciated!**


	2. chapter 2

When I woke up I saw a rainbow. It was an arch of color over the white cloudy sky. I sighed and debated about whether to go back to sleep and miss school or to get up and go to that miserable place. The first option sounded appealing but I had already skipped yesterday, well cut really I had gone for the first half; I decided skipping would be more trouble than it was worth. Plus I had to get Gabby's notes back to her.  
So I got up from the warmth of my bed and went to my bathroom to take a nice hot shower. When I finished, I went to my huge walk in closet and pulled out a dark leather motor cycle jacket and boots with dark wash jeans and a silky blowy dark purple top. I tied my silver necklace around my neck and grabbed my purse. I looked in the mirror.  
I was inexplicably beautiful; no one who saw me could ever doubt that. But the beauty I saw was more of a curse than a gift. People expected me to be unintelligent and vain. But I was quite modest about my beauty and my I.Q. soared off the charts. Beautiful and smart I had it all. Or so it would seem.  
All I had was luck and that was about it. I was lucky I was born beautiful. I was lucky I was born smart. But I was also cursed. I paid the price for my beauty and smarts with the need to drink blood, to never be truly satisfied, I would always be hungry. I sighed and looked away from the mirror and my musings. On my way out I grabbed the car keys to my dark blue charger and left.  
I got to school quite fast. People flocked around my new car. It was the newest make. It was a gift from my parents (Bella and Edward). A fast car was just one of the perks of being a Cullen. I went to the cafeteria where gabby was sitting waiting for the bell to release us to first period. She waved rapidly as I approached.  
"Hey what's going on?" I asked her.  
"What's going on is that we got a seriously gorgeous new student." she said with something of a gleam in her eye. O god I thought, not another boy she would spend every waking moment obsessing about. I loved gabby but there is a thing called to much.  
"ok well who is it?"  
"Jack B. Cobalt. Did I mention he was gorgeous?" l laughed with her. "Well as long as you keep your feet on the ground and your head under the clouds, remember how much your school work suffered due to Ian Isle?" I reminded her.  
She sighed for a moment, possibly having a flashback. "oh, well Nessa, you know who I am! I just can't seem to stop myself from falling and hopping they'll catch Me." gabby joked. She was a hopeless romantic, though she seemed to have a knack for falling for all the guys that will break her heart

C'mon gabbers! If you don't stop day dreaming about Joe…."

"Jack." She said, I knew it was jack I was just trying to prove a point "then how the hell are we ever going to get through senior year?" I asked. I wouldn't, no couldn't see her fail due to this, "hunky boy toy". She sighed and looked at me.

"I guess."

"I only do this because I love you!" I exclaimed.

She smiled and said "yeah, yeah, yeah." Then I hugged her and dragged her off to class.

All day I thought about Jacob. What was he like? What did he do for fun? Was the werewolf legends about full moons and stuff just myth or real? I decided to write down my questions for him if I ever met him. I even doodled me and him together, it looked right like we were made for each other?

"Rene es una chica artistica?" Mrs. Lopez asked looking over my shoulder.

"uh si me mucho gusta dibjar.

She motioned for me to pay attention and put my drawing away. I hid my face embarrassed. I heard a boy snicker and turned around to see who it was and my heart stopped beating for a minute when I looked into the dark brown eyes of the boy.

I couldn't say I wasn't surprised, and by the looks of it he was to. As it was fate decided for us to discover each other with 5 minutes left of class. Time dragged on, slowly, oh so slowly. With every tick of the seconds' hand, my mind said "Jacob" each time getting louder and when the bell rang it was the last time, and the loudest one.

As soon as it rang I bolted out of the classroom, fear flooded my veins, I couldn't think, I acted upon instinct. The next thing I knew I was in the forest a few miles from school, dripping wet. I heard a noise, I assumed it was Jacob.

"There's a reason I ran." I said. "Don't you get it? I'm scared of you, of what you will do." I said half laughing half sobbing. He came up behind me. "Ness, I-I wont hurt you." He told me firmly, but gently. "I just want to protect you, make you happy. Bella and Edward told me that you were ready, how you handled it when you found out." his voice unsure.

"Look Jake, you were just a memory then, something that wasn't real. Your forced to love me. I can't, I just can't be with someone like you."

"But, Nessie, we don't have to be all romantic-y. We can just be friends. If that's what you want."

"Jake, eventually you will want more, maybe not tomorrow, or the next day, or 60 years from now, but one day you will."

"can't we just cross, and burn that bridge when we come to it?" he asked me, his voice pleading. "I haven't been able to talk with you, to meet you in 17 ½ years Ness, you got to allow me at least a few days to be with you, to be your friend before you pass judgment! Like that time you where physically 6 but really 3 months old, you didn't want to taste squirrel. It took some persuading, but you finally did, and you loved it!"

"I'm sorry Jake." I said and ran off, running all over the place before I made my home. I was crying. It was undoubtedly the hardest decision I have ever had to make in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hi, well i have finished this little 3 shot. i hope you get it. if not pm me. um luv2beloved your awesome haha. and my newest reviewer Kizilii (im teriible with names and spelling! sorry haha) thx i loved reading what you wrote. this here is really short but it is how it wanted to be ended, i couldnt argue. anyways i am sitting in bed with ice-cream propping a possible broken foot and with all the time in the world. so here ya go. **

Renesme woke to the early morning light that would only happen on a weekend. She rolled over to find that the right side of the bed was empty. Sleepily she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision.

"Jake?" she called. She sat up in bed the sheets curling around her legs. "Kitchen!" he called his husky voice filling the house. He walked into the bedroom knowing she would be too lazy to make the short distance from the master bedroom to the kitchen. "Thought I'd make breakfast." She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"I had the weirdest dream." She told him, while rubbing her head.

"Oh Really, What about?" he asked. She beckoned him over so he could show him. He did as he was bade. Her cold hand touched his arm and he saw what she had dreamt.

"Y-you didn't choose me?" he asked shocked.

"It was so real, so vivid. I woke up disoriented at first." She replied.

"Well It was just a dream then right?"

"Yeah." She whispered as if almost to herself "Just a dream."


End file.
